callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tabun Gas
The Tabun Gas is Call of Duty: World at War's equivalent of the Stun Grenade from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, or Nova Gas from Call of Duty:Black Ops although they function differently. It is only available in multiplayer. This grenade, after being thrown, releases Tabun Gas after approximately one second. The gas will distort the player's vision and hinder their ability to maneuver, and makes their screen blurry, thus making them vulnerable to attack. The Tabun Gas grenade will continue to release the gas for around 3 seconds, after which standing over the grenade will no longer effect the player, even if gas can still be seen leaving the canister. It can be combined with the Special Grenades x3 perk. Tactics To make Tabun Gas useful, one should use it strategically. For example, when throwing Tabun Gas, it has a very low effect radius and should be thrown directly at the enemy. Also, trying to block an enemy's escape path with this grenade can be useful, only if the player is not in full view, as the gas is very transparent. If the player combines this with the Special Grenades x3 perk, and Gas Mask, it can be used very efficiently in objective-based game modes such as War or Domination. The player could throw a gas grenade at an objective in the process of getting captured and eliminate the enemy with little fear of getting killed or gassing himself. In Dome, two or more players in a team with the 3-grenade/Gas mask class can dampen the enemy's attempts to win. Tabun Gas is also extremely useful for taking out campers, who are racking up lots of kills. Try to use these perks with high powered weapons such as the MG-42, M1919, and SMGs. Tabun Gas is extremely effective when used to remove enemies from a fortified location. A Tabun Gas attack will force anyone not wearing a Gas Mask to displace while the attackers assault through. Tabun Gas is also involved in several challenges in Call of Duty: World at War. Some of these challenges are Think Fast Special, Slow But Sure, and Gas Mask. The Think Fast challenge is completed by killing an enemy player with a direct impact from a Tabun grenade, Slow But Sure requires a Tabun-affected player to kill an opponent. The last challenge, Gas Mask, is completed by a player using the Gas Mask perk killing an opponent who attacked them with Tabun gas. Tabun gas should be used when someone is using cover, Throw it near the player and run to his back and shoot! Trivia *The Tabun gas on the Wii just turns the screen green instead of distorting the user's vision. However, the lack of maneuverability and constant coughing are still present. *Unlike the stun grenade of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Tabun gas will affect teammates. *After throwing this grenade like any other gas or smoke grenade, as soon as it disperses it will make a bark noise. *The color of Tabun gas differs depending on which team the player is on. *Although similar to the Stun Grenade, the player can still see clearly while stunned, while with Tabun, the screen appears to be blurry with some kind of smoke. *Unlike in the Modern Warfare series, Tabun gas and Signal flares do not produce hitmarkers whether they affect an enemy or not. The only sure way of telling if it has affected an enemy is by looking at their character models (they would wave their arms around and cover their face) or if a hitmarker is produced by the actual canister hitting an enemy, in which case the gas is almost sure to affect them too. Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Category:Articles to be expanded